


the future is now

by poetrics



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Asexual Character, Light BDSM, M/M, Praise Kink, Toys, this is filth but it's also really cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 08:19:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7525276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetrics/pseuds/poetrics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clemont uses a new invention. It doesn't explode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the future is now

**Author's Note:**

> meant to take place after involved parties are 18+

As years passed, they kept the exchange as an inside joke. Their passion hadn't diminished, only matured, and (thankfully) there were fewer explosions now. Clemont double, triple, and quadruple tested his inventions before using them- especially ones like this.

When he passed the device to Ash with a murmured “the future is now thanks to science,” the answering “science is so amazing” was given before he even got a good look at it. Ash peered down at the small grey contraption, flicking the switch on the side. Clemont flinched.

Giving him a curious look, Ash turned the dial on top, slowly at first before twisting it as far as it would go. Clemont's eyes widened and he yelped, “A-Ash!”

Aha.

It wasn't that Ash didn't _enjoy_ sex- he liked it well enough and approached it with the same boundless enthusiasm he did everything- it just never _occurred_ to him unless someone else brought it up. This had led to a great deal of confusion in the early stages of their relationship, but after several months and quite a few embarrassing misfires, they finally sat down and talked it out. Clemont had learned that while Ash was generally amenable, he had to- heaven forbid- take the initiative.

He got used to it.

Ash's eyes flashed and he grinned. “For the rest of the day?”

Clemont nodded, pulse jumping in his throat. “But, ah- not consistently at that, um, setting.”

“Oh! Right, sorry.” He turned it down and Clemont breathed a sigh of relief, cheeks a bright pink.

 

Ash made a game of it, tracking him down periodically and trying to take him by surprise. Clemont would startle while bent over to examine a circuit breaker, or insert a strangled “oh my god!” into his conversation. Each time he laughed it off, and no one seemed to notice anything terribly strange about the eccentric gym leader.

Sometime during the afternoon they happened to be in an empty hall together, and Clemont's composure broke. He hauled Ash by the jacket into a storage closet and held on, trembling with his head bowed.

“Please Ash, please- I need-”

This was part of the game, and Ash just brushed aside a strand of damp hair. Clemont's eyes were slightly out of focus even at the simple touch, and he groaned and sank to his knees when Ash shook his head. He was panting against Ash's crotch now, fingers clenched in the front of his pants. Ash tilted his head back and Clemont had to screw his eyes shut against the pride in Ash's expression.

“You're doing such a good job,” and coming from anyone else it would've sounded silly or patronizing, but it was _Ash_ so it was _genuine_ and Clemont whimpered softly.

“Hey, look at me,” and he couldn't disobey that tone of voice, “you're incredible-”

“Stop,” Clemont pleaded, eyes shut again already, “or I'm-”

He sounded wrecked, and Ash considered. “Could you come without touching yourself?” Blue eyes flew open, and Clemont shook his head frantically. “Come on, I know you can do it. Do it for me, Clemont, please?”

His hips were jerking now, tiny little desperate movements, and his answer came out as a whine. “I don't think I- please, Ash, I'm so close, I just need, please-”

Ash dropped down next to him, pressing a kiss to his temple. “Yes you can, I believe you can, come on, Clemont-” and without warning he spun the dial up and gripped Clemont's hipbones tightly.

The blond shuddered and came with a silent gasp.

As he blinked blearily up at Ash, the other gave him a cheeky grin and turned the dial back down. “Never said I wasn't going to touch you,” he explained, and leaned over to kiss the top of Clemont's head. “Leave it in.”

 

A few more hours passed hazily- he cleaned up, following Ash's instructions, pretended to be working, and sat down to dinner, because of course Ash insisted on a full meal. Clemont mostly pushed the food around on his plate, and laughed weakly when he was asked if he was okay. “I'm fine, just a bit tired, really!” The last fork was set down, and Ash met his gaze with a raised eyebrow. “We'll clean up later,” Clemont said, standing up almost too quickly. 

“That's okay, we'll get it!” Serena called to his retreating back. A moment passed, and she hummed thoughtfully, looking to Ash. 

“I'll go talk to him,” he offered. Serena laughed at him.

“Gotcha,” she sing-songed. “I'll just help clean up here. Bonnie, you help too.”

The girl, who seemed ready to charge down the hall after her brother, sighed. “Fine. But make sure he's all right, okay?”

Ash nodded and tried not to look too guilty, and Serena laughed again.

 

Clemont, of course, was in his bedroom, sprawled across the bed. He was breathing shakily and didn't move when Ash opened the door. 

“Hey,” Ash said softly, kicking off his shoes and climbing on next to him. “You doing okay?”

“Mhm,” was the strained response.

A smile broke across Ash's face. “Science is so amazing,” he said, kissing his cheek. “You're so amazing.” He peppered small, chaste kisses across Clemont's neck and shoulders as he helped him out of his clothes and then removed his own shirt. 

When Ash nudged him back against the bed again, Clemont's hands went to his waistband and he glanced over at the nightstand as significantly as he could. “Do you want to..”

“Nah, not tonight,” Ash said. “Besides,” and he kissed his stomach, “this is all about you.” He leaned back and flipped off the switch, and Clemont's breath caught in his throat. “Give me a minute, okay?” The blond nodded.

Ash reached over to the nightstand and pulled a bottle of lube from the top drawer. Situating himself between Clemont's shaking legs, he smoothed a hand over his abdomen. “This is probably going to feel weird,” he warned, and began withdrawing the toy. Clemont's breath hitched and his hands fisted the sheets, and Ash kissed his knee. “Easy does it, you're doing so well-”

He drizzled lube over the toy- a bright blue, Ash thought it suited him, but he'd tell him that later- and pushed it back in slowly. “Ash,” Clemont moaned, and Ash's hand returned to his stomach to hold him in place. “Please-”

“You're amazing,” he said softly, and Clemont's cheeks flushed a darker red, his cock jumping at the praise. “You were always incredible at inventing but you've gotten even better-” a shallow thrust with the toy, laughter in his voice- “and more creative.”

Clemont's response was a mixture of a chuckle and a moan.

“You're so pretty like this.” A firmer thrust, still slow, and it was true. Clemont was flushed and panting and completely laid open for him, and his dazzling blue eyes- were shut. “Hey, Clemont, look at me.” Slowly, Clemont opened his eyes. “There you go. You did a great job today, I'm so proud of you.”

There was so much adoration, so much sincerity in his voice that Clemont gasped and let go of the sheets to touch himself, but Ash shook his head. “Let me do that,” he said, and Clemont nodded quickly, hands returning to his sides. “I want to make this good for you.”

The floodgate opened and Clemont blurted, “It is good, Ash it's always good, I just want to- I've been needing this all day just please-”

“Shh.” Ash kissed his other knee and picked up his pace, and Clemont's protest turned into moans. “So pretty, you're so wonderful-”

“Ash-”

“So amazing, you're amazing, Clemont-”

Clemont threw his head back, gripping the sheets again, and whined, “Please-”

Ash reached to the side and grabbed the bottle, spilling lube over Clemont's cock without any finesse, and wrapped his hand around it. A few strokes later, Clemont shouted and come spilled over Ash's hand onto his own stomach.

After a long moment, Ash carefully withdrew the toy and tossed it off the bed, immediately curling up around Clemont. All traces of seduction dropped from his tone, but the raw admiration was still there as he said, “That was awesome.”

Clemont laughed shakily, still breathing hard, his body covered in a sheen of sweat. “Yeah, you could say that.”

“No, I mean,” Ash sat up on one elbow, “you were awesome! When did you come up with-” he looked over his shoulder, but he wasn't quite sure where he had thrown Clemont's creation- “that anyway?”

“It's been something I've been working on for... quite some time,” Clemont admitted, breath still coming in short gasps. “I was hoping you'd- be interested.”

Ash beamed at him. “Of course! That was a lot of fun!”

Clemont smiled, and Ash leaned down to kiss him messily and flop beside him again. They lay in comfortable silence for a few minutes, then set about cleaning up, rinsing off in the shower together. If Ash supported a very wobbly Clemont most of the time, neither of them mentioned it. Once they were back in bed, in pajamas and mostly asleep, Clemont whispered, “Thank you.”

He thought Ash didn't hear him, but then he heard a very quiet, “Any time.”

They fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
